1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine which has editing functions, e.g., a masking function and a trimming function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional copying machine or the like has editing functions including functions of coping of an original as it is, enlarged- and reduced-size copying, and masking and trimming of part of the original.
In such a copying machine, a copy density, a copy count, and the like are designated at the operation panel. Editing such as masking, trimming, and the like is also designated at the operation panel. For this purpose, various keys are arranged on the operation panel, resulting in a complicated, hard-to-use operation panel.
When editing such as masking, trimming, and the like is to be performed, the editing area is input by way of its coordinates with ten keys or a digitizer. An input operation of the area takes time. The copying machine is occupied by an operator during this input operation and cannot be used by others.
In this manner, the operation panel is complicated and hard to use, and an area input operation takes time to disable others to use the copying machine.